Our children
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: If I'll be women, we'll be have gorgeous children, Watson says. Slash, crack, mpreg/ Если бы я был женщиной, я бы х отел от тебя детей, сказал Уотсон. Слэш, крэкб мпрег.


Написано совместно с Beachcomber по заявке на Шерлок-фест: Немного выпив и пребывая в хорошем настроении, Джон бросил фразу: "Если бы я был женщиной, я бы захотел от тебя детей, Шерлок. Такие гены пропадают". Реакция Шерлока.

Доктор Уотсон ввалился на кухню прямо в пальто и ботинках. Хотя нет, это как раз было неудивительно, а вот исходящий от него резкий запах…

- Джон, ты пьян. В следующий раз постарайся не гнаться за сестрой.

- Ш… ш… шрл… Па-а-ач… му… я никак не могу прр… выкнуть? Ты… ты великолепен. Я тебе говорил? Йя-а тебя уважаю… И Гарри… Гарри тоже тебя уважает. Она… - тут Джон пьяно хихикнул, - хотела бы от тебя детей. Проси-и-ила тебя уговорить. Ну, донорство, понимаешь, - Джон сделал пару движений рукой в воздухе, будто поглаживал что-то продолговатое. - Чёрт возьми, Шерлок, если бы я был женщиной, я бы сам хотел от тебя детей. Такой генофонд пропадает!

Шерлок, всё это время невозмутимо возившийся с колбами на столе, поднял голову.

Под взглядом прозрачных глаз Джон почувствовал, что трезвеет. Как-то опасно смотрел на него Шерлок. Изучающе. Словно примеривался и что-то прикидывал.

- Я свернул свои исследования в данной области лет десять назад, поскольку не видел достой ной кандидатуры. Да, Джон, у нас должно получиться.

- Что, дородовое развитие, гарантирующее гениальность без социопатии? Какая-нибудь Нобелевская премия валяется где-то в этом бардаке, подвергаясь опасности быть выброшенной при очередной уборке? – он правда это сказал? Несмотря на опьянение? Это всё дурное влияние Шерлока.

- Деньги - последнее, о чём я думал, Джон.

- Дай я тебя поцелую, альтруист ты наш человеколюбивы-ы-ы… ик! – Уотсон принялся пьяно слюнявить щёку соседа по квартире. - Родители будут рады, они так внуков хотели, - умилился Джон. Руки Шерлока легко скользнули по его бёдрам. - Гарри бросит пить.

- Уж после такого точно. Хотя это несущественно.

- Погоди, - задумался Джон. - Разве будущая мать не должна беречь себя?

- Разумеется, Джон, тебе несколько придётся ограничить участие в расследованиях, но оно того… Да, да, учитывая это, а также твою ширину бёдер и моё пристрастие к разным… препаратам… Джон, и не надо на меня так…

- ШЕРЛОК!

Утром Джону очень мешал солнечный свет, потому он сперва забросил мороженые блинчики в микроволновку, а потом со стоном приоткрыл глаза и вгляделся в полумрак холодильника. Джема не было. Зато была пробирка с чем-то похожим на сгущёнку (сойдёт) и этикеткой «ШХ22.11.11» (а может, и не сойдёт).

- Что это, Шерлок? - Джон помахал пробиркой в сторону проёма между гостиной и кухней. Глаза, естественно, снова закрылись.

- Эксперимент, - донеслось с дивана. - Верни на место. Лучше воспользуйся тем, что в кружке на столе. Станет легче.

Джон дополз до стола и подозрительно принюхался к содержимому кружки. Своей кружки.

- Не бойся, от этого ты не забеременеешь, - подбодрил Шерлок.

Джон поперхнулся. Кажется, он понял, что было в холодильнике.

- Я вижу, ты колеблешься, Джон, - писк микроволновки врезался в мозг, низкий голос Шерлока, наоборот, успокаивал. Джон недоумевал, когда Шерлок успел переместиться к нему за спину, так близко, и положить руки на плечи. - Пей, Джон, - тот покорно выпил. На вкус было ещё хуже, но, действительно, стало легче. Интересно, кружку придётся выкинуть? - Представь себе тысячи однополых пар по всей стране, как они хотят иметь своего, только своего ребёнка, с каким множеством проблем сталкиваются, достигая в лучшем случае пятидесятипроцентного результата. Подумай об их престарелых родителях, которые ждут внуков, - Джон почувствовал, что куда-то уплывает по волнам этого голоса, и обернулся к Шерлоку со странным выражением на лице. - Не бойся, я не посягну на твою невинность. Донорство, - Шерлок повторил вчерашний жест Джона. - Теперь твоя очередь. Пробирки, шприц и никакой романтики, если ты, как врач, не находишь чего-нибудь романтического в пробирках и шприцах.

- А как…

- Поскольку в нашем роду гениальность передаётся по мужской линии, возьмём мою У-хромосому. Так как в твоём роду женщины пьют, возьмём также твою У-хромосому, позаимствуем недостающую часть из моей Х-хромосомы и поместим эмбрион внутрь носителя.

- Куда?

- О, современная наука недооценивает значение аппендикса.

- Шерлок, Шерлок, стоп, отмотай назад, ты что, расшифровал геном человека?

- Тоже мне Форд-Нокс, - фыркнул Шерлок.

Джон сопротивлялся ещё дня два. И ох, не стоило Шерлоку знать, кого добрый доктор представлял, занимаясь донорством.

Утро было противным, как овсянка. Джон проклинал внезапно проснувшуюся в Шерлоке заботу о здоровом питании будущей матери.

Трупам было наплевать, что сегодня Джон не получил даже такого завтрака, всё утро его мутило при мысли о еде. Трупы в расслабленных позах расположились вокруг стола, уставленного вчерашней едой. Джон понял, что его тошнит, и едва успел забежать за какую-то портьеру. Он вытер губы краем той же портьеры алого бархата и вернулся к остальным. Шерлок что-то доказывал Лестрейду со скоростью пулемёта, но слова проскакивали мимо сознания Джона. Думать совершенно не получалось, тем более, что сквозь разнообразные неприятные запахи внезапно пробился аромат чего-то вкусненького. Ага, вот оно. Господи, каким чудом в этом дворце оказалась дешёвая чесночная колбаса? Шажок, ещё шажок, незаметное движение. Есть! Теперь незаметно отойти в сторону…

- Так что очевидно, что смерть наступила между семью и десятью часами вечера. Как я уже сказал, причина - отравление, Джон, тебя это тоже касается, не стоит брать продукты с этого стола без тщательной проверки. Которую, желательно, проводил бы не Андерсон.

- Ха, - Андерсон сложил руки на груди. Пора было побить Холмса его же оружием. - Нечего притаскивать с собой слабонервных и беременных на место преступления. Всё-таки обрюхатил доктора, Шерлок, проказник? Все симптомы налицо.

Джон покраснел. Шерлок расправил плечи. Лестрейд как можно спокойнее обратился к Андерсону:

- Мне иногда кажется, что Шерлок был прав насчёт твоих умственных способностей. Джон мужчина.

- Нам это не помешало, - пожал плечами Шерлок.

Лестрейд провёл рукой по лицу. Андерсон прав, Джон в положении. Два невероятных события за одно утро.

Шерлок с тревогой посматривал на Джона

- Ты уверен, что хочешь на это взглянуть? Там кровищи немеряно. То есть литров семь, не меньше.

Джон закатил глаза.

- Шерлок, я же военный врач, или тебя подводит память?

- Прежде всего, ты носишь нашего ребенка, - перебил его Шерлок. – Сходи лучше в музей. Только не современного искусства, прости господи, - он защёлкал клавишами телефона. – Вот Репина привозят, «Иван Грозный убивает…» Нет, это нам не нужно.

- И тем не мене, я хочу взглянуть на место преступления. Не Андерсон же тебе ассистировать будет! - ощетинился доктор и с трудом выбрался из машины, защищая уже начинающий мешать живот.

Шерлок вздохнул и вылез следом за ним.

- Я думаю, он был слесарь или монтажник…

- Ай!

- Джон, ты чего? - Шерлок удивленно покосился на друга, который застыл, прижав руки к животу.

- Тебе плохо, Джон? – нахмурилась Донован.

- Наоборот, - Джон просто сиял, потом начал подхихикивать. Рядом с тремя изуродованными трупами и приличной лужей крови это было бы слишком даже для Шерлока.

- Ты свёл его с ума, - констатировала Салли.

- Ох.. Шерлок, он… ты знаешь, он шевелится... Как будто внутри бабочка.. Так вот это как.. - Джон разулыбался ещё шире. - Шерлок, это потрясающе! И нестерпимо щекотно!

Детектив улыбнулся и продолжил.

- Так вот, это или монтажник или…

- Хи-хи…

- Джо-он?

- Он опять… Шерлок, извини, но он пинается… Это так щекотно! Продолжай.

- Монтажник или...

- Ого! Шерлок, по-моему, ему больше понравился вариант с монтажником. Он явно подсказывает тебе, что убийца - монтажник. И советует посмотреть в кладовке, там может быть ещё одно тело. Я… я чувствую его мысли!

- А имя убийцы он морзянкой не отстучит? - Лестрейд отёр пот со лба. - Боже, помоги мне!

- Погодите, - ошалело спросила Салли, - так это правда, насчёт беременности Джона? Андерсон прав? Андерсон, я всегда в тебя верила!

Вечер того же дня выдался тяжелым. Сначала Джон не пожелал пить молоко. Ему показалась, что от него пахнет коровой. Шерлок пытался объяснить, что коровий запах вполне логичен, но Джон заявил, что ему никогда не нравились коровы и все, что с ними связано.

Потом он сказал что лошади, это совсем другое дело, и что в Афганистане ему давали попробовать чудный напиток под названием "Кумыс".

Пришлось Шерлоку на ночь глядя бежать в супермаркет. Конечно же, кумыса там не оказалось. Пробегав больше часа по городу, он все же обнаружил кумыс в одном специализированном магазинчике.

Но когда он вернулся домой, Джона не оказалось ни на кухне, ни в гостиной, только из спальни доносилось тихое похрапывание. Шерлок вздохнул, засунул кумыс в холодильник и направился в душ, искренне надеясь, что сегодня не случится ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

К несчастью, его надеждам не суждено было оправдаться.

Когда он, чистый и умиротворенный, забрался под одеяло рядом с Джоном (исключительно в интересах науки. Нельзя же было оставлять беременного одного!), в бок ему уперлось что-то гладкое и холодное. Шерлок попытался вытащить загадочный предмет, но обнаружил, что это достаточно проблематично: Джон обнимал штуковину, и причем очень крепко. Шерлок понял, что придется разбудить Джона.

- Джон… Джооон. - он аккуратно потряс друга за плечо.

- Ммм? - улыбнулся Джон, не открывая глаз.

- Джон, пожалуйста, отдай мне эту штуку, - Шерлок снова попытался отобрать у Джона непонятный предмет.

- Эй, не трогай Валли! - мгновенно проснувшись, завопил Джон.

- Какого еще Валли? - удивился Шерлок

- А это, по твоему, кто? - и Джон прижал к груди череп.

- Какой он тебе Валли, Джон? Это же череп! Мой череп! - возмутился Шерлок. - Не считая того, что при жизни он был Матильдой.

- Это мой Валли! - взвизгнул Джон. - Мне с ним лучше спится!

- Я не собираюсь спать в одной кровати с черепом, Джон! Это просто смешно!

- Ну вот и спи тогда в другом месте, и не трогай нас с Валли! - Джон обнял череп и демонстративно отвернулся к стенке.

- Беременные капризы, - буркнул Шерлок и вздохнул. Кажется, ему предстояла чудесная ночь в кресле рядом с кроватью.

Как-то вернувшись из больницы, Джон услышал голоса наверху. Мало того, что подъём по лестнице представлялся бесконечным после трудового дня, ноги отекли, поясница разламывалась, а джинсы уже некоторое время не сходились на талии и под свитером были подвязаны верёвочкой. Так ещё в гостиной вместо мурлычущего телевизора ждали ссорящиеся братья Холмс.

- У меня есть хороший врач, ещё не поздно принять меры.

- Я тоже знаю одного. И мы любим друг друга.

- Шерлок, не пора ли повзрослеть? Жизнь тебя, кажется, ничему не учит. Ах, здравствуйте, Джон. Похоже, мирная жизнь прошла вам на пользу, набираете вес понемногу.

- Уж кто бы говорил, - у Джона почему-то задёргались губы и защипало в носу.

- Простите, что так скоро ухожу, - Майкрофт поднялся, поигрывая зонтиком, и наградил Джона привычным взглядом «только посмей обидеть моего маленького братика, я тебе ноги переломаю». - Подумай, Шерлок, вдруг он понадобится старушке-Англии.

Джон прыснул сквозь слёзы. Высокая лабильность психики. Вот удивится военная медкомиссия. Чего Шерлок так разволновался, разбегался по комнате, совсем на него не смотрит?

Джон прошёл к каминной полке, тоже демонстративно повернулся к Шерлоку спиной.

- Папочка совсем нас с Джеком забросил, Валли, не здоровается, не берёт на место преступления, уже два дня не играл Джеку на скрипке.

- Кому? - изумлённо замерев, спросил Шерлок.

- Джеку. Нашему сыну. В честь дедушки.

- Джон, что за идиотские глупости, он будет носить гордое имя Хокинг, в честь великого учёного.

Минут через пять в гостиную ворвалась запыхавшаяся миссис Хадсон.

- Шерлок, если ты опять будешь палить по стенам… Джон, дорогой, глазам своим не верю!

О да, это были Джон и потолок.

В итоге будущие родители сошлись на Стивене.

Но не ходить же почти год в штанах, подвязанных верёвочкой!

Джон ошалело рассматривал всякие приспособления, штучки и штучечки, заполонившие витрины магазина для будущих мам. Шерлок всерьёз увлёкся конструкцией кенгурушки.

- Общий принцип понятен, если убрать немного вот здесь, вес будет распределяться более правильно. Я вполне способен изготовить для тебя нечто подобное, только более соответствующее человеческой анатомии.

В это время подошла продавщица.

- Я вижу, вы у нас впервые?

- Отличная дедукция, - хмыкнул Шерлок.

- Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

- Нужны брюки, - смущённо улыбнулся Джон. - Примерно моего размера.

- О, - просияла продавщица. - Ничего удивительного, отцы часто набирают вес из подсознательной солидарности.

- Отец, скорее, он, - Джон кивнул в сторону Шерлока. - А мать, - он покраснел и соврал, - моя сестра-близнец.

- Он вас не путает? - девушка подмигнула Джону.

- Нет, у его сестры щетина, - мрачно буркнул Шерлок.

- Думаю, двенадцатый размер как раз подойдёт, - пискнула продавщица и убежала.

- Тебе вредно волноваться, сиди дома! - весело крикнул Шерлок и поскакал вниз по лестнице.

- Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду рядом с тобой! - проорал вслед Джон. - При твоей способности попадать в переделки…

Бесполезно. Только входная дверь хлопнула.

- Ах, ты так? - в сердцах швыряя об пол банку с очередным экспериментом, рявкнул Джон. - Ну что ж, у тебя своя жизнь, у меня своя! Вот! Я отправляюсь пить пиво с друзьями-регбистами! Идём, Валли!

Голубые глаза, раскатившиеся по ковру, укоризненно поглядели ему вслед.

Наверно это была плохая затея. Билл, нападающий, увидев выпирающий живот, побледнел и прошептал:

- Надо было нам предохраняться…

- Брось, Билл, не бери в голову, в тот раз…

- В какой ещё тот раз? - поднимаясь из-за стола, грозно спросил Эдвин, капитан команды.

- Прекрати, Эдвин, мои дела уже давно тебя не касаются, - начал Джон, но только больше раззадорил своего давным-давно бывшего.

Шерлок, придя домой под утро, обнаружил странную картину: Джон стоял перед зеркалом и поглаживал себя по весьма внушительному животу. Подраться-то эти два быка из-за него подрались, а проводить до дому не вызвался ни один. Тем более что оба нализались с горя.

- Он меня полнит, Шерлок... Я выгляжу таким... непривлекательным! Вот, посмотри! - и Джон протянул Шерлоку руку. - Смотри, как она отекла, пальцы как сосиски. И вообще, мне надоело быть таким неповоротливым!

- Эммм... Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, - Шерлок вздохнул, задницей чувствуя, что разговор будет непростым. - Ты для меня привлекательнее всех. Как бы ты ни выглядел.

- Правда? - Джон подошел к Шерлоку и положил ему руки на плечи. - Я так боялся, что уже никого не смогу привлечь... - он потянул соседа к себе, упёрся животом под тощие рёбра детектива.

- Щекотно, - сказал вдруг Шерлок и улыбнулся, широко, по-настоящему. - Толкается.

- Любит папочку, - прошептал Джон и в первый раз поцеловал Шерлока.

- Я только к Лестрейду и в магазин, - протараторил Шерлок и чмокнул Джона, стоявшего двумя ступеньками выше на больничной лестнице. - Боюсь тебя оставить даже на минуту.

- Да, твоё умение сутками не спать нам совсем скоро понадобится, - покачал головой Джон.

- Сдашь анализы и сразу домой, - ещё раз проинструктировал Шерлок и побежал к сигналящему кэбу. - Возьми такси!

- Не смешно!

Джон тяжело поднялся по лестнице. Слава богу, сегодня даже очереди в лабораторию не было.

- Так, что у нас тут? - спросила миловидная медсестра. - Оу! Ох! - её щёки запылали румянцем. - «Не могу понять, чего я так долго ждал, стоя у дверей рая»? «Когда ты обхватываешь губами мой…»? «...и медленно входишь»? «...куплю побольше джема, я теперь буду всякий раз краснеть, открывая банку»? Ого, да тут ещё и стихи, неплохие, кстати!

Наконец очнувшись, Уотсон вырвал листочек из рук медсестры.

- Это слишком личное.

Догадался же Шерлок нацарапать любовное письмо на первом попавшемся листочке… Нет, на том который Джон точно возьмёт с собой и будет читать в очереди со скуки. Только вот очереди не оказалось.

- Похоже, нам понадобится новое направление, мистер Уотсон. Учитывая ваше положение, я приглашу профессора сюда.

- Взгляните, профессор Мориарти, какой интересный случай, - улыбнулась медсестра, впуская человека в белом халате.

- Спасибо, Ирен, случай, несомненно, заслуживающий более детального исследования в более спокойной обстановке.

Джон уставился на собственные ботинки, на аккуратные бантики, с утра завязанные Шерлоком, горько жалея, что посчитал пистолет лишней тяжестью.

- Нарушение режима хранения, - Шерлок критически пригляделся к чёрным пятнам на помидорах. - Без ГМО? Я, что, по-вашему, слепой? Не знаю, как выведен этот сорт картофеля? Святой Гугл, неужели весь год Джон травил меня этим? - Шерлок брезгливо отбросил лист капусты, на который только что капнул реактивом.

Стоявший в очереди к весам покупатель насмешливо наблюдал за ним, поигрывая пакетом с замороженными овощами.

- Хрустит, - с довольным видом сообщил мужчине Шерлок. – Как минимум один раз оттаивали. Скорее всего, поломка рефрижератора в пути.

Поход в магазин грозил затянуться до бесконечности.

Шерлок повесил яркие пакеты на ручку двери (что строжайше запрещала миссис Хадсон), снял с галстука золотую булавку с фамильным гербом и занялся замком. Ключей он не держал из принципа. Через минуту детектив уже взбегал по лестнице с радостным:

- Джон, я вернулся!

Дом отвечал зловещей тишиной.

Джона не было нигде. Шерлок проверил всю квартиру, но не обнаружил ничего. Даже череп куда-то исчез.

«Господи, ему же рожать со дня на день», - в ужасе подумал Шерлок, раздумывая, Лестрейду звонить или в скорую, вдруг уже началось? Прямо на улице… Или Джон отправился его искать, наплевав на все указания. После гормональной терапии, необходимой для полноценного грудного вскармливания, Джон стал ещё более непредсказуемым, чем обычно.

В это время раздался звонок мобильного.

Номер не определялся. Шерлок поднял трубку, и, как и ожидал, услышал голос единственного в мире консультирующего преступника:

- Знаешь что, сладкий, я тут решил поразвлечься с твоим беременным дружком, как ты на это смотришь? Если не хочешь пропустить всё самое интересное, приезжай в бассейн.

С этими словами Джим повесил трубку...

- Ты слишком дорого обходишься городу, Джим, бассейн едва отстроили!

- Ммм, ну ты же знаешь, Джонни-бой, у меня страсть к разрушениям! Та-ак, ну, с чего начнём?

- С того, что ты предложишь мне присесть.

Мориарти пропусти это мимо ушей и обошел Джона, радостно потирая руки.

- Я смотрю, ты поднабрал в весе, малыш Джонни. Стал такой аппетитной пышечкой! Жилет, правда, сидит не так хорошо, но в твоём любимом магазине для мам я не нашёл ничего похожего.

Джон насупился и крепче прижал к себе череп.

- Ты слышал, Валли? Этот нехороший человек еще и дразнится! И обзывает меня толстым, представляешь? Ну ничего, мы Шерлоку пожалуемся, и он надерет этому засранцу задницу... Хотя нет, надирать не нужно. Кулаком в рожу будет достаточно!

- Эй, Джон, как не стыдно! - Мориарти укоризненно покачал головой. - Ябедничать нехорошо! Ой-ой-ой! Смотрите-ка, мы обиделись! Не делай такое лицо, Джонни-бой, как будто у тебя живот скрутило!

Джон действительно чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. Он охнул и схватился за поясницу. Вроде бы немного сегодня ходил, а так сводит, и уже не первый раз. О чёрт, это же схватки!

- Джо-он! - раздался крик, и в дверях появился взмыленный Шерлок. Увидев доктора, он бросился к нему, на ходу вытаскивая из-за пазухи пистолет.

- Шерлок! - Мориарти чуть не прыгал от радости. - Ты как раз вовремя, детка! Успел к началу веселья! Эй, не так быстро!

Шерлок замер, не добежав до Джона буквально пару шагов. Но его лице прыгала красная точка.

- Что, Джонни-бой, замочил штанишки? - Мориарти визгливо захохотал.

Шерлок побледнел.

- У него воды отошли! Джон, что ты чувствуешь?

- Я чувствую, что зря мы вчера «Чужих» пересматривали!

- Чёрт возьми! Вау! Всё становится куда интереснее! - Джим сорвал пиджак и бросил на кафельный пол. - Прошу, миссис Холмс!

Через минуту Джон уже растянулся на пиджаке от Вивьен Вествуд, под голову, чтобы была повыше, подсунули жилет с семтексом, Джим упёрся в плечи и шептал на ухо:

- Обопрись на меня. Дыши глубже, чему только сейчас на родительских курсах учат! Упрись ногами в Шерлока, так, пошла схватка, тужься. Тужься! Шерлок, куда ты заваливаешься, ты что, крови не видел?

Детектив медленно сполз на пол, красный огонёк лазерного прицела, помедлив, последовал за ним.

- Моран! Кончай страдать хернёй, немедленно ко мне! А твои идиоты пусть достанут в раздевалке горячую воду и простыни, много простыней! Ирен! Вызывай полицию!

- Кого?

- Полицию, я что, неясно выразился? Упирайся, Джон, тужься! Головку уже видно, мой крестник на тебя похож.

- …ну вот и всё, молодец, Джон. Мальчик. Три пятьсот, Шерлок, пора просыпаться. С тебя подарочек акушерке, что-нибудь серебряное.

- Вот, держи, - Шерлок протянул Мориарти серебряный портсигар с гравировкой «Грегори Лестрейду от сослуживцев в день тридцатилетия». - Самая бесполезная вещь в современном Лондоне, разве что пластыри в нём хранить. Но ты уж не обессудь.

- Полиция приехала, - звонко сообщила Ирен.

- Как они догадались?

- Вы же сами просили.

- Я? - Мориарти заскрипел зубами. - Меня окружают идиоты. Идиоты, неспособные вызвать скорую!

Спустя полчаса Шерлок, Джон и младенец, завёрнутый в оранжевое шоковое одеяло, вернулись домой, на Бейкер-стрит 221б.

Сперва счастливых отцов навестила делегация из Скотланд-Ярда. Под радостный щебет миссис Хадсон Салли Донован вручила Шерлоку конверт, перевязанный розовой ленточкой.

- Мы тут скинулись на приданое для вашего сына.

- Спасибо, - растрогано прошептал Джон.

- Ути-пути-пути, - Лестрейд склонился над картонной коробкой с каракулями «отдел убийств, нераскрытые дела за 1934 год», заменявшей малышу колыбельку. - Теперь вам дочку надо.

Потом зашёл Майкрофт в сопровождении молодого человека, похожего на очень юную копию Шерлока.

- Фу, как негигиенично, - поморщился Майкрофт, вынимая из маленьких ручек удостоверение инспектора Лестрейда. - Не надо тащить это в рот. Познакомься лучше с дядей Шерринфордом. Да, доктор, Шерлок увлекался в старших классах идеей клонирования, но это его младший брат. Надеюсь, ты найдёшь время показать Иерофанта мамуле, Шерлок.

- Стивена! - хором рявкнули папаши.

- Не знаю, удастся ли мне отговорить Шерринфорда от поездки в Сомали, - интимным полушёпотом проговорил Майкрофт, кивнув на брата, возившегося с малышом.

Ко всеобщему удовольствию, Стивен-Хокинг-Иерофант надул на дорогой костюм старшего дядюшки, в конце концов рискнувшего взять дитя на руки.

Когда иссяк поток посетителей, Джон устало опустился в кресло и оглядел коробки и пакеты, заполонившие гостиную. Корзинка с вином и вкусностями от Анджело, самодельные игрушки от заключённых лондонской тюрьмы, коробка брэндовой детской одежды от анонимного доброжелателя, огромная плюшевая собака от сэра Генри Баскервиля, и прочее, и прочее.

- Джон, - напряжённым голосом сказал Шерлок.- Ты… Ты имеешь право знать. Я по миру мотался, убегая от себя, потом сидел на игле, и вечно без дома, без денег. Наверно, это к лучшему, что Майкрофт почти не давал мне видеться с Шерринфордом. Теперь он уже взрослый, и пусть для него всё так и остаётся, нечего тревожить мальчика. Но ты имеешь право знать. Просто Себастьян предпочёл женитьбу и семейный бизнес, а я… Я не клонировал его, я выносил его под сердцем, так же, как и ты… Майкрофт вовсе не против тебя, но долго думал, что я снова рискую собой.

Бежать, отстреливаться и тащить два чемодана с деньгами было ужасно неудобно. Поэтому, заметив по пути пустую колясочку, Микки Мэлоун швырнул в неё оба чемодана. И на секунду притормозил. Что-то было не так. На лавочке сидел хозяин коляски, немолодой уже мужчина, и… кормил младенца… грудью.

В это время на другом конце бульвара показался проклятый Шерлок Холмс, которого минут пять назад Микки успокоил ударом по бестолковой гениальной голове. Мэлоун схватился за пистолет. И тут же - за простреленную руку.

- Как всегда вовремя, Джон, - улыбнулся подбежавший детектив. - Как Стивен?

Малыш радостно потянулся к нему.

Альтернативный конец:

- А что со Стивеном?

Малыш потянулся к нему. Сегодня был вторник, а по вторникам Джон старался уделять больше внимания Стивену. Джек, Хокинг, Иерофант, Джим и Гарри-младшая (всегда бывает ещё что-то!) оставались с нянями, ожидая своего дня.

- Простыл немного. Но мне было из кого выбрать.

О да, с тех пор, как прижились все шесть эмбрионов и Шерлок с Джоном решили оставить всех...


End file.
